cityofemberfandomcom-20200222-history
Lina Mayfleet
Note have spoidlers Lina is a fictional character from the Ember books and the female protagonist for the three books that involve the Emberites: The City of Ember, The People of Sparks, and The Diamond of Darkhold. Book Appearances * The City of Ember (Book 1) * The People of Sparks (Book 2) * The Prophet of Yonwood (Book 3) * The Diamond of Darkhold (Book 4) Physical Appearance Lina is described as having long, thick and matted, dark hair. She is said to be "slick and quick as in the way she moves." She is twelve in book 1&2 and thirteen in book 3&4. Background Lina is an orphan her father died of ill-ness. 5-6 months later, her mother died giving birth to her much loved little sister, Poppy. Lina lives with her grandmother called "Granny," and her toddler sister, Poppy. After Granny's death, she moves in with Mrs. Murdo. The seventh mayor of Ember, Podd Morethwart, was one of Lina's ancestors. Book #1 (The City of Ember) Lina is first introduced as a student in Ms. Thorn's class on Assignment Day. She hopes desperately to get the job of Messenger, where she will be able to carry messages among the city and explore. To her dismay, she recieves the dreaded job of Pipeworks Laborer, where she must work underground. As she is heading home to Granny and Poppy, Doon Harrow, a classmate who recieved the job of Messenger, rushes up to her and offers her a trade. Surprised, she asks him why and her replies that he "has ideas about it." Lina's home is in Quillium Square, an apartment perched above her Grandmother's yarn shop. Lina eagerly tells her grandmother the news. Granny Mayfleet, in old age has memory problems and forgets things. The next day, she begins work as a messenger under Captain Fleery. On her first day she recieves a strange message from Looper to the mayor, saying, "Delivery at eight, from Looper." When she goes to the Gathering Hall to deliver the message, she is told to wait, and so, gets bored and decides to explore. She goes up to the roof and waves at people below in Harken Square before she is caught by a guard, Redge Stabmark. The mayor arrives and she delivers the message. Two weeks later, when Lina returns home from work, she finds the house a mess and her grandmother ripping stuffing out of the cushions on the couch. Lina demands what is going on, and Granny Mayfleet replies "something is lost." When Lina asks what, her grandmother replies she can't remember. She then asks where Poppy is, and Granny Mayfleet forgets for a while before remembering she is down in the yarn shop, which Lina finds dangerous as her grandmother had been forgetting many things, but forgetting about the baby is serious, as Poppy could have hurt herself. Lina fetches Poppy and upon returning to her home, finds Granny Mayfleet putting the stuffing back in the couch, and tells Lina sadly it was "not in there" and that it was lost a long time ago. She also tells Lina they heard her grandfather, the seventh mayor, Podd Morethwart, talking about "it" and saying he couldn't get at it and that it was lost before he died, but he didn't say what it was. Lina initally dismisses it, as she doesn't think it matters anyway, and Granny Mayfleet lately has been remembering many things about her childhood in her old age in vivid detail, such as the rules of "pebblejacks" which she last played at the age of eight. Lina asks their neighbor, Mrs. Murdo to check in on things because of her grandmother's forgetfulness before heading back to work. She goes to deliver a message to Clary Lane, a friend and worker at the greenhouses. On her way out, Lina hears crying and sees Sadge Merrall, a Supply Depot Clerk, stumbling around nearby. Clary goes to help him, and Lina, though told to leave by Clary, stops to listen. She learns he tried to journey into the Unknown Regions, and without light was forced to return. A few days later, Lina goes out to Looper's shop to buy pencils, which she uses to create drawings of her imaginary city, very much unlike Ember. She brings Poppy with her. The prices are extremely high but Lina finally buys two pencils. When Lina turns around, Poppy is missing and she rushes out into the streets to look for her, just before the lights flicker out. When they return, Doon approaches carrying Poppy. Because of the recent power failures, a town meeting is called by the mayor. At Harken Square a crowd gathers, which quickly becomes a mob when the mayor's words are hard for the people to hear. He tells them there are "slight difficulties" but they will pass and he is "making every effort" and that "solutions are being found." This prompts anger in the crowd as they demand "what solutions?" Soon a riot breaks out and Lina hurries off to her apartment. When Lina arrives at the apartment later that day, she finds Granny looking through the closet and Poppy behind the couch. When Lina goes to investigate, she sees a small, shiny box on the floor next to Poppy. She also sees Poppy is chewing on paper with small, printed words on it that interest Lina because it does not look like handwriting, but the print made with machines from the days of the the Builders. Personality Lina is a pretty kind and polite person, as well as a very good friend. She is someone who likes to help other people, and she (along with her best friend Doon Harrow) manage to save the people of Ember in all three books in which they appear. She hates fighting (as shown in Book 2), does not like being shouted at, and wants to be respected and accepted by others, regardless of age. Of course, like all people, Lina has her flaws; like Doon, she likes adventure, and will go to great lengths to get it, which sometimes causes her to act foolishly (as seen in Books 2 and 4 especially)an also jump to conclusions and act too quickly, not judging the consequences of what might happen. She can also be a bit reckless when it comes to the safety of the people she cares about. Lina loves to draw, and has a great imagination. In Book 1, she draws pictures of a city from her dreams that is unlike anything that anyone in Ember would have ever seen. She also loves to go fast, causing her desire to be a messenger in Ember in Book 1, get a bike in Book 2, and be a messenger again in Book 4 when she gets her horse, Fleet. She appears to love animals, especially horses, which is what leads to her getting her beloved Fleet. Lina has a natural curiosity, and once she has decided to do something, there is no stopping her. Lina loves her family and friends dearly, and is always there to help them when necessary. She is especially fond of Poppy, Doon, Granny, Mrs. Murdo and Fleet. Lina and Doon Out of all the relationships Lina has in the books, her relationship with Doon is by far the strongest. Doon is Lina's best friend . Though they don't portray obvious feelings for each other until the end of Book 4, fans have paired them together from the beginning, it is the most popular pairing in the Ember books From what is mentioned in Book 1, Lina and Doon were once friends at a younger age, but their friendship was ruined due to a silly arguement in which Doon ended up making a fool of himself, and Lina accidentally laughed, causing Doon to shout at her. Since Lina didn't like being shouted at and Doon didn't like being laughed at, they avoided each other and stopped being friends. At the start of Book 1, they are merely classmates. However, as the first book goes on, Lina finds a box with instructions to get out of Ember, but Doon is one of the only two people besides her who believe in the document's significance (the other being Clary Lane). When walking through the tunnel Lina and Doon found two boxes. One labeled candles and the other labled matches. They didn't know how to use them. So Doon scraped the match on the candle and he got startled and dropped it on to the gound. Then they made movable lights to lead them the way out. Lina and Doon figured out that the way out of Ember is going down the river in the Pipeworks. Throughout their work to save Ember, Doon becomes Lina's closest friend, and the two of them, along with Poppy, are the first ones to leave Ember. In Book 2, they arrive in the village of Sparks, and they struggle to adjust to their new life, as well as the hostility between the Sparkans and the Emberites. A strain is put on their friendship when Lina feels neglected by all the time Doon spends with Tick Hassler, and she hurts Doon's feelings when she goes off on a journey to an ancient city without him. However, they forgive each other and begin looking for ways to help stop war from starting. Lina helps by being the first Emberite to decide to help the Sparkans fight the fire at the city hall- which inspires Doon to do the same; as Mary Waters puts it, Lina "crossed the line that divided them from each other." After Doon saves Torren Crane's life in the fire, she makes Torren take back a lie he had made about Doon that had increased hostility between the two groups of people, and publicizes it. At the end of the book, she is one of the people who witnesses a little generator made by Doon. In Book 4, the village of Sparks is suffering from a hard winter, and Lina and Doon want to help. Lina ends up agreeing to return to Ember with Doon to find an item that they believe they were meant to find. After Doon is kidnapped by the Trogg family, Lina goes to get help for him. Later, she finds Doon after he escapes but is nearly attacked by wolves; Doon ends up saving her by throwing a diamond at the wolves. She and Doon together find out the meaning of the mysterious diamonds that they find, and lead a group through Ember to find more supplies. At the end, when the book starts to explain the future, we learn that Lina gets a horse named Fleet as a gift from Mrs. Murdo and Mary Waters, and uses him as transportation to deliver messages to neighboring villages. Sometimes Doon comes with her and sometimes Torren does, but she usually goes alone. Her great-great-granddaughter eventually lives in the rebuilt city that Lina saw destroyed, and still has some of Lina's pictures. She does end up becoming romantically involved with Doon; first shown in a five-year-later scene, in which "a look went between them, like a current of electricity" and later it is said that she ends up in a quote says, "There came a day when one of these houses belonged to Lina and Doon." Together, the two helped the world in "making a new start." Category:red jacket Category:Characters Category:Emberites